


Hirai Momo and the whisk: A Christmas Carol - Hot Twice Adventures

by TYH_Twice_Fanfics



Series: Hot Twice Adventures [2]
Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TYH_Twice_Fanfics/pseuds/TYH_Twice_Fanfics
Summary: Ahead of Christmas Hirai Momo is given the task to bake all the delicious cookies. Momo is not focused on baking, forgot a lot of preparation and while she is alone in the kitchen she discovers a whisk. Will Christmas be a catastrophe or is beautiful Hirai Momo able to save Christmas?





	Hirai Momo and the whisk: A Christmas Carol - Hot Twice Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> 안녕하세요! I plan on writing this story and others as well (Some things I have in mind are mentioned in the story). Although I like TWICE the most I also plan to do something with BTS and perhaps Blackpink, Red Velvet...  
> You can contact my Twitter as well if you enjoy the story @FanficsMulti  
> So you can check the progress or take part in votings about the stories. We'll see. Feedback is desired!

Part 1.1

It was around the time of last Christmas. The TWICE dorm was beautifully decorated with small statues of Santa Claus, reindeer sledges and many other lovely Christmas stuff. In the air you could smell a fragrance combined out of oranges, cinnamon and chocolate chip cookies. The girls were busy and ran around the house doing the obligatory Christmas work all day long. They wrapped their presents for their loved ones and they made up their minds about what to eat around the holidays.

When it comes to eating, who could be the best to ask? Hirai Momo! Case closed. Oh wait, not so fast my dear friend.

Hirai Momo is an amazing girl. Sometimes it feels like you could watch her for hours and the only thing she needs to do is eating popcorn or any other cracking stuff. Watching Momo never gets boring. That girl led eating to a new level of perfection. She is hot and sexy at the same time while eating and therefore she blesses whatever she is about to eat up.

At one evening all the girls sat on the floor, which was covered in cozy pillows and other fluffy pink things. In the background a chimney warmed the house softly. The beautiful orange flames made a cracking sound which created a really nice atmosphere.

Chaeyoung: "Did you guys already made up a plan who's baking this year? I want my cookies with a lot of chocolate crisps inside hahaha"

Tzuyu: "Me too please, but baking is not my task. I just have to look like a cute fairy like every year."

Dahyun: "Oh little Tzuyu. Better you don't go inside our kitchen. Do you want it to burn down? AGAIN?"

Tzuyu: "Hey? That's unfair! That was Sana's little friend she used in three consecutive nights."

Mina: "Yeah don't be that mean to her! She has such a big heart."

Nayeon: "Everyone, let's calm down! I need to get a lot of presents this year, so..."

Jeongyeon: "Yeah Jungkook... we all know that already!"

Nayeon: "No that's not true. He cannot come over to celebrate with us, because he will be spending the holidays with Jiminie. I told you so. Don't laugh Chaeng! I am serious!"

Jeongyeon: "Whatever..."

Jihyo: "And I thought it's IU... such a damn little bastard. I'm gonna call his mum right now. It's enough."

The girls have gone wild by this time. You could barely hear or understand what they were arguing about. Nayeon tried to regain the control.

Nayeon: "Ok, girls! That's not leading to any successful plans. You're... hey Tzuyu don't touch the Santa Claus army! We don't throw with Christmas decorations anymore. Remember what happened last year, it was a disaster... hey Jihyo just hang up! Hang up and don't wake up Jungkook's mum. That woman already gifted everyone of us. She deserves better."

The girls were truly shooked about their Unnie's leading abilities.

Nayeon: "The question remains who's baking a fair share of cookies this year. We are not even discussing now who's responsible for the cakes. That will become the true fight! So Jihyo? How about you?"

Jihyo: "Oh no, I can't!"

Nayeon: "What is that supposed to mean you lazy girl?"

Jihyo: "I can't means I can't. I have other businesses to do and certainly those do not involve baking boring cookies. I'm a true Goddess. Did you forget?"

Nayeon: "But you want to eat them in the end as well, right?"

Jihyo: "Sure, why not?"

Nayeon: "Oh God, what a... hey Momo why are always smiling so dirty when looking at Sana girl? What have you done again? Did you again put tooth paste into my shampoo?"

Sana: "No no no. I put something different... into something different!"

Both Momo and Sana cracked up.

Nayeon: "Ok that's it! I'm giving up."

Jihyo: "Oh it looks like Momo has just destroyed our Christmas this year. It's not always Evil Jihyo. I told you so but no..."

Momo: "Hey I've ruined nothing. I can do the baking task. I mean... I love eating very much as you all know and I know the basic stuff."

A desperate Nayeon could not believe what she just heard.

Nayeon: "You? You would bake a massive amount of cookies for all of us? Who are you and where's Momo? What do you want?"

Momo: "Nothing! All I want is to have a decent Christmas with all of my girls. I love you all, you know that. And I don't want to be the bad girl... again... Jihyo made me realizing this."

Nayeon: "Oh wow if that's true... thank you I guess! You'll need to get a lot of ingredients. Be sure to make you a list. I can help you of course."

Momo: "Yeah thank you too honey. I am glad to help you."

Jihyo: "Well my girls. It looks like Goddess Jihyo saved Christmas again. I'm good and beautiful. Love and adore me please!"

Afterwards all the girls went into their bedrooms but you could still hear a lot of noises until the sun was nearly about to rise again.

In the morning a sleepy Momo went out of Sana's bedroom and walked straight into the bathroom to make herself even prettier. After spending an eternity in the bathroom, Momo went out beautiful like a true Goddess and checked her phone.

"Hm? 17 missed calls from Jungkook and what even messages too? Wait what am I reading: 'I don't know if I am able to tell him at Christmas!!!!!!!!! Help me Momo girl!!!!! Kiss Kookie' Oh my goddess. That will be funny... not..." She said to herself.

Nayeon was already leaning at the living room's door frame and she smiled sarcastically "Oh Momo honey I can already smell all your lovely cookies. Is that a bunch of cinnamon I can smell too?"

Momo: "Very funny Nayeon Unnie! I had no time to start yet... Why are you even awake already? Get some sleep or coffee or whatever..."

Nayeon: "My bedroom is between Jihyo's and Sana's. It's not funny anymore. Whatever you guys are up to all night long, your Unnie needs sleep as well. The life isn't just about reaching perfection through using a massive amount of batteries at night..."

Momo: "Oh Sana, what a good girl. I remember her very well." Momo laughed hard "Ok, Nayeon here's a deal. I'll go into the kitchen if I am allowed to choose a little helping hand for the whole day."

Nayeon: "Oh no! You go in there now, without any hands! And no batteries and most importantly no Sana."

Jihyo walked by: "Ok Momo honey see you later. Kiss!"

Momo: "Oh honey! Yes! Thank you!"

Jihyo: "What? Don't look at me that way. You said no Sana!"

Momo: "Ok, I've to adapt my plans. I've to text Jungkook back first."

Nayeon: "Ok you're all crazy! No phones, no Jihyo and no Kookies in the kitchen, except for the ones you will bake, NOW MOMO! I want the cookies to be delicious. They have to taste like a true Goddess made them. No not you Jihyo!"

Jihyo looked up while she was about to drink from her pink coffee mug: "Whatever..."

Nayeon tossed Momo right into the kitchen. "Hirai Momo! At the table you'll find a list of ingredients you need to buy. And no Jihyo will not help you at the supermarket. Sana won't as well."

Momo: "Nayeon Unnie that's so unfair. I am a small girl, I cannot go alone to the supermarket."

Nayeon's head was about to explode by now. "Better you go quickly. That means: You'll go NOW!"

After a lot of ongoing discussions, Momo was about to leave the dorm. Her next stop will be the supermarket near their house...

**Author's Note:**

> Wow thank you that you made it her! Please leave feedback. 감사합니다! :)


End file.
